


I Need You To Push Me

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sehun ve Minseok aylardır birbirlerinin etrafında dolaşıp duruyorlardı ve Minseok, Sehun’a sahip olmayı hala reddediyordu. Ufak bir…itişe ihtiyacı var gibiydi.





	I Need You To Push Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Need You To Push Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402201) by xiukisses. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır!!!

 

 

Minseok sürünün en genci için zayıf bir noktaya sahipti. Ormanda yaşayan ve gerektiğinde kurda dönüşen geleneksel bir sürü değillerdi; bunun yerine Minseok’un yönettiği sürü şehrin kıyısındaki iki katlı ferah bir evde yaşıyordu. Ev kuşaktan kuşağa Minseok’un ailesine kalmıştı –ondan önce Alfa nesilleri bu duvarların içinde sürüleriyle beraber yaşamışlardı.

Evde her biri için yeterince oda olmasına rağmen, iki ya da üçlü gruplar halinde birbirlerine sarılarak uyumayı tercih ediyorlardı. Çiftleşmiş eşler beraber kalıyorlardı tabii ki. Bir gece birisi Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo’yu ayırmaya kalkarsa bu tam bir kabus olurdu. Diğer yandan Minseok üst katta sürü üyelerinden uzak, kendi başına kalmayı tercih ediyordu. Anti-sosyal olduğu için ya da sürü üyelerini sevmediği için değildi çünkü onları seviyordu. Diğer kurtları seviyordu –çabuk sinirlenen Yifan’dan sinsi, kurnaz Baekhyun’a kadar herkesi seviyordu – sadece yalnız kalmayı tercih ediyordu, o kadar.

Yine de çoğu sabah yalnız uyanmıyordu. Sehun ne zaman gecenin ortasında kronik kabuslarından sayıklayarak uyansa, hemen kendisini Minseok’un odasına atıyor ve Minseok elinden tutup onu yatağa götürene kadar tereddütle kapının önünde bekliyordu, daha sonra Minseok genç kurdu uyuyana kadar güçlü kolları arasında tutuyordu. Sehun, Minseok’un kollarında kendini güvende, mutlu, sıcak ve huzurlu hissediyordu ve bazen kabus görmese bile gecenin bir yarısı odasına gittiğinde Minseok sadece gülümseyerek göğsünden kopup gelen sahiplenici bir hırlamayla Sehun’u sıkıca sarmalıyordu.

Eş değillerdi ama olabilirlerdi.

Sehun cumartesi sabahı erken ve dinç uyanmıştı; yüzü Minseok’un göğsüne yapışmış ve battaniye etrafına dolanmış halde. Gözlerini kapattı ve uykulu ve hoşnut bir mırıltıyla Minseok’a yaklaştı; Minseok hafifçe kıpırdanarak bir bacağını Sehun’un beline attı ve onu daha yakınına çekti. Güneş ışınları perdelerin arasından sızarak onları nazik bir sıcaklıkla yıkıyordu.

Minseok burnunu Sehun’un köprücük kemiğe bastırdı ve Sehun’un kokusunu solurken yumuşak tene sürttü. “Günaydın,” fısıldadı, sesi uykudan dolayı sert ve tırmıklıydı.

Sehun, Minseok’un saçlarına doğru mırıldandı ve uykulu bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Günaydın.”

Güzeldi. Sehun, Minseok’a yakın olma hissini sevmişti. Minseok kabul etmede ve Sehun’u eşi olarak işaretlemede inat etse de aralarında olan havadaki aşk kokusunu alabiliyordu.

Sonunda yataktan çıkıp aşağı kattaki mutfağa indiklerinde, kahvaltı için toplanan birkaç sürü üyesiyle karşılaşmışlardı. Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo beraber krep yapıyorlardı –pekala, Chanyeol krep yapıyordu. Kyungsoo arkasından ona sokulmuş koala gibi Chanyeol’a yapışmış haldeydi, Baekhyun gözleri kapalı bir halde mutfak masasında eliyle şekiller çizerek oturuyordu. Minseok dolaplara giderek kahve yapmak için bir çift kupa çıkarırken Sehun, Baekhyun’un yanına gitti.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun başını masadan kaldırarak söyledi. Dik oturdu, gözleri yorgun bakıyordu ve kucağına vurdu. “Gel buraya.”

Sehun uzun ve geniş omuzlu olduğu için zor sığacağı bir yerdi ama Baekhyun’un kucağına sığmayı başarmıştı ve büyük olan kurdun göğsünde rahatlamıştı. Baekhyun burnunu Sehun’un boynuna yasladı ve yüksek sesle koklayarak Sehun’u kendine çekti. Sehun bir şey diyebilirdi ama tüm dikkati Minseok’un üzerindeydi. Alfa şeker için dolaba uzanıyordu ve tam o anda donmuştu, sırtı ve omuzları gergindi.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun mırıldandı, Sehun’dan başka kimsenin duyamayacağı kadar alçaktı sesi. “Rahatla. Bir şey yapmayacağım.” Kelimeler Sehun’un tenine sokuldu ve Sehun ona inandı. “Ama siz ikiniz buram buram cinsel gerilim kokuyorsunuz.”

Sehun’un yanakları kızardı ve utanarak kıpırdandı, yüzünü Baekhyun’un saçlarına gömmüştü. Kimsenin görmemiş olduğunu umuyordu.

Uzun parmaklar Sehun’un ince tişörtünün kenarıyla oynuyordu ve ufak bir çığlık attı ama Baekhyun, Sehun’un çenesine başını sürterek onu yeniden susturdu. “Rahatla, söz veriyorum bir şey yapmayacağım ama Minseok’un cesaretini toplayıp sana sahip olmasını istiyorsan bana güvenmek zorundasın. Tamam mı?”

Sehun başını salladı, Baekhyun’un kollarında rahatlayana kadar yavaş ve derin nefesler aldı. Baekhyun’a güveniyordu, onun Sehun’un istemediği bir şey yapmayacağına ve ne yaptığını bildiğine güveniyordu. Baekhyun elini Sehun’un tişörtünün altına soktu ve düz karnında gezdirdi. Ona belli belirsiz dokunuyordu ve Sehun bunu bilerek yaptığını biliyordu ama yine de Sehun’un nefesi kesilmişti.

Minseok son bir dakikadır hareket etmiyordu. Sırtı Sehun ve Baekhyun’a dönüktü ancak Sehun parmaklarının tezgahı sıkıca kavradığını ve bedeninin titrediğini görebiliyordu. Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo farkında değil gibiydiler, kendi küçük dünyalarına gömülmüşlerdi ancak Sehun farkındaydı. Sehun her şeyin farkındaydı.

“Ne kadar ileriye gitme hakkım var?” Baekhyun, Sehun’un kulağına soludu. “Kırılması çok yakın.”

“İstediğin kadar.” Sehun cevap verdi.

Minseok için son nokta Baekhyun’un elini Sehun’un göğsünde kaydırması ve göğüs uçlarından birine sürtmesiyle Sehun’un boğazından gelen alçak, ihtiyaç dolu inlemeydi. Sehun sonraki dakikalarda neler olduğundan emin değildi ama bir an Baekhyun’un kucağında otururken diğer an Minseok, Sehun’un asla göreceğini ummadığı yoğun bakışlarla önlerinde dikiliyordu.

“Sehun,” Minseok dişlerini sıkarak söyledi. “Benimle gel.”

Minseok arkasını dönüp yıldırım gibi oradan çıkınca sonunda Sehun, Baekhyun’un kucağından kalkmıştı. Ne kadar çok tutamasa da Sehun yüzündeki hoşnut gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalışarak onu yatak odasına kadar takip ediyordu.

Yürüyüş sessiz ama kısa geçmişti. Sehun girer girmez Minseok kapıyı kapatmış ve kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak, gözlerinde öfkeyle kapıya yaslanmıştı. Sehun garip bir şekilde odanın ortasında dikildikten sonra tereddütle Minseok’un yatağına oturmuştu, çarşaflar altında kırışmıştı.

Sessiz bir gerginlik anı olmuştu ve sonra Minseok gözlerini Sehun’a çevirerek öfkeyle ona bakmaya başlamıştı. “Ne demeye Baekhyun’un sana öyle dokunmasına izin verdin?”

Sehun gözlerini devirmemek için kendini zor tuttu. “Çünkü sahiplenilmiş değilim.” Sözlerindeki incinme ve siniri yutmaya çalıştı. Minseok gözlerini kaçırarak yatağa sertçe bakmayı tercih etmişti. “Neden onu durdurmalıydım ki?”

Minseok’un göğsünden alçak bir hırıltı yükselerek Sehun’un tenini diken diken etmişti. “Nedenini biliyorsun.”

“Oh doğru, çünkü sen şu anda bencil bir göt deliği gibi davranıyorsun ve bana sahip olmak istediğini reddediyorsun.” Sehun öfkelenerek söylendi.

“Ben mi?” Minseok inanamayarak sordu. Kapıdan çekilerek Sehun’a doğru bir adım attı. “Ben mi bencil davranıyorum? Ne istediğinden emin olman için kendimi tutuyorum ben, Sehun.”

Sehun ayağa kalktı böylece Minseok’un üzerinde kule gibi yükselmişti. Minseok’a bir adım yaklaştı ve orta parmağını Minseok’un göğsüne bastırdı. “Tek istediğim şey sensin.”

Minseok, Sehun’a baktıktan sonra bileğini yakaladı, parmakları Sehun’un kolunu güçlü bir şekilde kavramıştı. Sehun, Minseok’un elinden kurtularak onu ittirince Minseok geriye doğru sendelemişti. Aralarındaki hava ağırlaşmıştı, buram buram kokuyordu. Gözleri birbirine kilitlenmiş sertçe bakışıyorlardı.

Bir duraklama oldu—sert nefesler ve yükselen gerilimle dolu bir sessizlik. Sehun’un aklına gelen ilk düşünce: ‘Ah kahretsin ya. Minseok’u itmem lazım.’

Duraklama uzadı ve Minseok ileriye doğru hareket edip Sehun’un boynuna kolunu dolayarak onu nefes kesen bir öpücüğe çekince her şey yıkılmıştı. “Beni istediğini söyledin.” Minseok dudaklarına doğru hırladı ve Sehun’u yatağa doğru iterek onu şaşırttı. Sehun’un beli Minseok’un güçlü bacakları arasında sıkışmıştı ve ellerini Minseok’un kalçalarına yasladı. “Göster o zaman.”

Oh, Sehun ona gösterecekti. Sehun’un yerlerini değiştirebilemeyeceği kadar güçlüydü Minseok ama Sehun’un üyesi yarı sertti ve kalçalarını kaldırarak alçak bir inlemeyle Minseok’un kalçasına bastırınca Minseok’un parmakları saçlarında sıkılaşmıştı. Minseok dişlerini Sehun’un alt dudağına geçirirken Sehun’un ağzını ısırıyor ve Sehun’un daha önce hiç hayal etmediği bir hevesle Sehun’un üyesine kendisini bastırıyordu.

Minseok, Sehun’un dudaklarından kendisini çekerek Sehun’un kendisine doğru uzanmasını sağlamıştı ancak Minseok yüzünü Sehun’un boynuna sürtmüştü. Sehun, Minseok’a daha çok alan vermek için başını yana yatırdı. “Yapabilir miyim?” Minseok fısıldayınca sıcak nefesi Sehun’un kulağını yalayıp geçmişti.

“Evet,” Sehun hemen cevap verdi. Minseok’un dişlerini sertçe boynuna geçirmesiyle sırtını yataktan kaldırmıştı ve parmakları Minseok’un sırtındaki güçlü kaslara kaymıştı. “Oh tanrım. Evet.”

Minseok boynu ve omzu arasındaki eti dişleriyle sıkıştırınca Sehun’un bedeni gerilmişti ve Minseok geri çekilip onu mühürlediğini ve sorun olmadığını söyleyince rahatlamıştı. O artık Minseok’a aitti, Minseok da ona aitti.

Daha sonra Minseok’un dudakları yeniden dudaklarını buldu. Dişleri acı verircesine çarpıştı ancak Sehun umursamıyordu ve elleri umutsuzca bir şeye tutunmak istiyordu; sonunda Minseok’un tişörtünü önden kavrayarak onu daha yakına, daha yakına ve _daha yakına_ çekmeye çalıştı.

Sehun herhangi bir sürtüşme için Minseok’un kalçalarına sürtünmeye başladı ve Minseok ellerini kavrayarak başının yanlarına yaslayınca Minseok’un ağzına doğru yöneldi. Minseok’un parmakları Sehun’un bileklerini güçlüce kavramıştı ancak Sehun’un isterse onu ittirebileceği kadar sıkı değildi. Sehun’un altına bastıracak kadar sıkıydı sadece. Çok sert bastırmıyordu onu yalnız. Minseok’un tutuşunu bozmak istemiyordu Sehun.

“Bana ne istediğini söyle Sehun.” Alçak bir hırlamayla çıkmıştı bu sözler ve Sehun’u titretmişti.

“Ben,” derin nefes aldı ve boğazındaki Minseok’un pembe dudakları dikkatini dağıtıyordu. “Beni becermeni istiyorum. Düğümle beni. _Lütfen_.”

“Sen nasıl istersen,” Minseok bir söz gibi söylemişti. Sehun’un bileklerini bıraktı ve Sehun gözleri baygın bir halde Minseok’un tişörtünü çıkararak kenara atmasını izledi. Parmakları kısa ama sıcak ve güçlüydü, Sehun’un tişörtünün altına kaymışlardı; karnından yukarı ilerlerken Sehun’u yeniden öpmek için –yavaş ve dikkatle—eğildi.

Şimdi bunlar gerçekten yaşanıyordu –artık Minseok, Sehun’u işaretlemişti ve Sehun’un içinde Minseok’un inatçılığına karşı öfkesinden eser yoktu. Damarlarındaki tüm gerginlik uçmuştu ve Sehun geriye yaslanarak Minseok’a hayranlıkla bakıyordu. Bazı yönlerden Minseok sert bir Alfaydı –demir gibiydi ve kasları gücünü kanıtlıyordu –ama aynı zaman içinde Sehun’un ilk kez gördüğü yumuşak bir yanı da vardı.

Sehun’un tişörtünü yavaşça çıkartırken Sehun’un göğsünü yalayarak ısırıyordu ve Sehun dilinin bir göğüs ucunun etrafında dolandığını, daha sonrasında ise emmeye başladığını hissetmişti. Dudaklarından alçak sesli bir inleme döküldü. Minseok’un sıkı çalışmasına bakmaksızın düz karnında ellerini hilekar bir biçimde ilerletiyordu. _‘Sen benimsin’_ ve daha yumuşak bir sesle _‘Seni seviyorum’_ mırıltısı duymuştu.

İsterse ipleri Sehun’un eline verecek kadar özgürlük tanıyarak Minseok’un kontrolü ele almasını seviyordu Sehun. İstemediğinden değildi. Sehun, Minseok’un onu yönetmesinden, eşofmanını bacaklarından sıyırmasından ve Sehun’un bacaklarını yavaşça ayırmasından hoşnuttu. Sehun bakışlarını daha önce görmediği duygularla –görmeyi hep umut ettiği duygularla— kaplı Minseok’un bakışlarından ayıramıyordu. Hayranlık, açlık ve istek.

Sehun bacaklarını daha çok ayırdı ve Minseok’un gözlerinin bacaklarından Sehun’un çadırına kaymasını heyecanla izledi. “Lanet olsun,” Minseok nefesini tuttu. Ellerini Sehun’un baldırlarında gezdirerek onları sıktırıyordu ve Sehun dokunuşu altında rahatlıyordu. “Çok güzelsin.”

Sehun nasıl cevap vereceğini bilmiyordu o yüzden geriye yaslanarak Minseok’un kıyafetlerinden kurtulmasına izin verdi.

İki parmak iç çamaşırının lastik bandına geçtiğinde Minseok eğilerek iz bırakmak için Sehun’un karnını emmeye başlamıştı; yavaşça bacaklarından sıyırarak Sehun’u yatağında çıplak bırakmıştı. Minseok geri çekildi ve dudaklarını Sehun’un dizine bastırmak için eğildi. Ağzını Sehun’un baldırında yukarıya doğru sürüklerken geçtiği yerlere iz bırakıyordu. Sehun anormal bir şekilde hareketsizdi o yüzden Minseok başını kaldırıp baktığında Sehun’un nefesini tutarak kendisini izlediğini görmüştü.

“ _Nefes_ alabilirsin.” Minseok, Sehun’un kalçası ve beli arasındaki yere iz bırakmak için eğilmeden önce söyledi. Sehun titrek bir nefes alınca neredeyse gülecekti.

“Affedersin,” Sehun mırıldandı. “Dikkatim dağıldı. Hiç düşünmezdim—hiç… yani senin beni hiç—”

Minseok ellerini Sehun’un altına kaydırdı ve kendine çekmek için kalçasını kavradı. Sehun dirsekleri kayınca yatağa uzanmıştı. “Seni mühürleyeceğimi mi?”

“Evet, onu.”

Minseok lube için etrafa bakındı ve olmadığını hatırlayınca Sehun’u yatağa bastırdı. Yataktan inerek eşofmanını çıkardı ve lube almak için çekmeceye koşturdu. Arkasını döndüğünde Sehun onu izliyordu ve dudaklarından günahkâr bir inilti döküldü. Minseok sırıttı.

“Sanırım beni itmene ihtiyacım vardı.” Minseok yatağa çıkarak mırıldandı. “Tam anlamıyla.”

Sehun gülerek uzandı ve ellerini Minseok’un boynuna sararak onu öpücük için çekti. Minseok ona izin vermişti. Lube şişesini açtı ve parmaklarına cömert miktarda döktükten sonra iki parmağını Sehun’un içine kaydırdı. Sehun’un alt dudağını ısırarak inlemesinin ve parmaklarını sarmalamasının zevkini çıkarıyordu.

Minseok hızla onu genişletiyordu ama yeterince hızlı değildi. Sehun’la alay etmenin tadını çıkarıyordu –onun sinirlenmiş homurtularını ve Minseok yeterince hızlanmayınca kendini Minseok’un parmaklarında hızla becermeye çalışmasını seviyordu.

“Bunu nasıl yapmak istersin?” Minseok, Sehun’un dudaklarına eğilerek fısıldadı. “Sırtüstü, dirseklerinin ve dizlerinin üzerinde veya beni sürersin?”

“Dizler,” Minseok üçüncü parmağını kaydırırken Sehun nefessizce mırıldandı.

Minseok hızla geri çekildi ve Sehun homurdandı ama Minseok bir kaşını kaldırarak çarşafı anlamlı bakışlarıyla işaret etti. Sehun hemen anlayarak elleri ve dizleri üzerine geçti, dirseklerinin üzerinde yükselerek kalçasını havaya, Minseok’a doğru kaldırdı.

Minseok’un dudaklarından alçak bir hırlama dökülürken Sehun’un kalçalarını kaldırarak onu kendine çekti. Sehun yanağını yatağa bastırmıştı ve Minseok penisini girişine yaslayarak onunla alay ederken ağzı açık kalmıştı. Minseok penisini girişine sürtmeye devam ederken Sehun umutsuzca geriye itiyordu kendini. Sonunda içine girerken Minseok’un gözleri Sehun’un yüzüne odaklanmıştı –Minseok onu becerirken Sehun’un göz kapaklarının titreşerek kapanmasına, parmaklarının çarşafı sıkmasına ve bedeninin pelte haline gelmesine.

Minseok’un parmakları Sehun’un kalçalarına gömülmüş, içinde gidip gelirken onu sabit tutuyordu. Sehun _durmaksızın inliyordu_ ve Minseok’un tutuşunda kendini geriye itmeye çalışıyordu ancak Minseok onun hareket etmesine izin vermiyordu. Minseok hızla Sehun’un seks sırasında geveze olduğunu; inlediğini ve Minseok’a onu _daha sert ve daha hızlı_ becermesi için yalvardığını anlamıştı. Düğümünün büyümek üzere olduğunun ilk işaretlerini hissettiğinde –düğümü şişmeye başlamıştı ve Sehun’un girişine takılıyordu—Minseok içinden çıktı ve yatak başlığına yaslanarak Sehun’u üzerine çekti.

Sehun ellerini Minseok’un göğsündeki sert kaslara bastırarak hızla penisinin üzerine oturdu. Tamamen içine aldığında gözlerini açtı ve Minseok’a baktı, dudaklarında bir soru belirmişti.

Minseok sormasına izin vermedi. “Bu daha rahat olacak.” Dedikten sonra öpmek için Sehun’u kendisine çekti ve alt dudağını sahiplenici bir şekilde dişledi.

Sehun kendini Minseok’un içinde becermeye devam ederken düğüm şişiyordu. Minseok, Sehun’un böyle – ıslak teni, pembe ve nemli dudakları, karışmış saçlarıyla—nefes kesici göründüğünü düşünüyordu. Sehun, Minseok’un penisi üzerine ileri geri sürtünmeye ve dudaklarında Minseok’un adıyla düğümünü sıktırmaya başladı.

Minseok aralarına uzanarak Sehun’un penisini kavradı ve onun başını geriye atarak karnına boşalmasını izledi. Son bir uyarıyla Minseok için _“Alfa,”_ diye inleyerek göğsüne yığılmıştı; yüzü Minseok’un göğsüne yapışmış zorlukla nefes alıyordu. Minseok kalçalarını kaldırarak içine sertçe vurdurdu ve elleriyle Sehun’u mümkün olduğunda düğümüne doğru bastırmaya çalıştı; göğsünden kopan derin bir hırlamayla boşalmaya başladı.

Bir süre öyle kilitli kalmışlardı, Minseok Sehun’u iyice kendine çekmişti böylece Sehun üzerine uzanmış ve kollarını boynuna sarmıştı. Minseok kendi göğsünde Sehun’un göğsünün inip kalkmasını hissedebiliyordu ve nazikçe Sehun’un sırtını aşağı yukarı okşayarak saçlarına doğru övgüler mırıldanıyordu. Sehun’un memnuniyetle iç çektiğini duydu. “Minseok?”

“Hmmm?”

“Bunu aylar öncesinde yapmalıydık.”

Minseok bir şey demedi, Sehun kucağına yerleşirken sadece uzanarak gözlerini kapattı. Açıkçası Minseok, Sehun’u aylar öncesinden mühürlemesi gerektiğini düşünmüyordu. Minseok ve Sehun bugün geçmişteki halleri değillerdi ve o zaman hazır olduklarını sanmıyordu – bir mühür iki tarafı da etkileyen çok fazla sorumluluk istiyordu ve hafife alınabilecek bir şey değildi. Şu anda artık önemli değildi. Sehun onundu, o Sehun’undu –olması gerektiği gibiydi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sehun, Minseok’un sırtına yapışarak Alfasının tam arkasında evde gezinirken ayaklarının acıdığından yakınıyordu. “Aptal yavrular,” yuvarlak karnına bakarak sızlanıyordu. Minseok’un düğümü sayesinde karnında iki minik yavru vardı.

“Git, otur Sehun.” Minseok omzunun üzerinden bakmamıştı ve Sehun onu suçlamıyordu. Sehun dudak bükmesinin Büyük Yıkım Silahı olduğunu ve Minseok’un onu sadece kendinden korumaya çalıştığını biliyordu.

“Yapamam.” Sehun kollarını sıkıca Minseok’un beline dolayarak karşı çıktı. Hafifçe eğilerek çenesini Minseok’un omzuna yasladı ve yeniden konuştu. “Seninle kalmak zorundayım.”

“Benimle kalmak zorunda _değilsin_.” Minseok iç çekti. O anda oturma odasına varmışlardı ve Jongin uzun koltuktan kalkarak Sehun ve Minseok’un rahatça oturmalarına izin verdi. Jongin uykulu bir şekilde paytak paytak armut koltuğa ilerledi ve top gibi kıvrılarak hemen uykuya daldı.

Minseok koltuğa oturunca Sehun yanına oturarak bacaklarını Minseok’un kucağına uzattı ve iç çekerek koltuğun koluna yaslandı. Artık ayakta değildi o yüzden daha iyi hissediyordu. Minseok sol elini Sehun’un tişörtünün altına, karnına kaydırdı ve Sehun sıcak dokunuşla alçak sesle inledi.

Ev sessizdi. Minseok parmaklarını küçük dairelerle Sehun’un karnında gezdiriyordu. Sehun bacaklarını uzatarak sağ elini Minseok’un elinin üzerine koydu. Parmaklarını ayıran ince bir kumaş tabakası vardı ancak bu önemli değildi. Sehun olduğu gibi mutlu ve hoşnuttu.

 

****

**_The END._ **

 


End file.
